así se siente amar?
by nany-ritsuka
Summary: itachi es un joven esta enamorado de la persona menos imaginable para el deidara pero el tiene una pareja la cual 'ama' el sufre de dolor por aquel sentimiento no correspondido.itachi lograra q deidara acepte su amor,se sentira amado? universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

* * *

hii aqui les traigo mi primer fic sean buenits conmigo TT-TT

si quieren q lo continuen recuerden dejen la flojera y escribanme un reviews

criticas constructivas onegai

* * *

Así se siente amar a alguien

Era de tarde prácticamente como las seis, mirando la ventana de mi habitación viendo las gotas caer la tristeza del cielo cada gota cada lágrima derramada sin tener ese sentimiento querido

-_así es q se siente amar-_ derramando una lagrima rebelde pasada por sus mejillas tratando de aguantar el llanto del dolor de su corazón –_ai shiteru deidara-_ si ese era el nombre de aquella persona que me volvía loco , me hacia volar , quien iba a pensarlo enamorarme de un chico afeminado pero de el pues nunca lo pensé nunca me faltaron las mujeres y bueno digamos que tampoco los hombres pero tu deidara esa cara de inocencia llena de bondad calidez con ganas de cumplir tus sueños pero tu solo tuviste ojos para el , solo para el , el te ha hecho daño y tu aun lo amas y tu tan solo me rechazas como si no existiera pero acaso que tiene el q no tenga yo tan solo me recuerdo cuando ese día llegases a mi apartamento ese día pensaba decirte todo lo q sentía hacia ti mi ángel caído del cielo

flash back

-itachi? Este perdón por no tocar – decía el joven rubio de ojos azules

- no importa deidara sabes q esta también es tu casa- dijo el moreno sentado en un gran sillón de cuero negro viendo televisor

-neee itachi te tengo q decir algo súper imper importante – dijo lanzándose arriba del moreno este al gesto se sorprendió mucho

-_se ve tan lindo tan tierno provoca…-_pensó el moreno mordiéndose el labio inferior

- oye iyachi itachi ITACHI!! Me estas escuchando – dijo molesto deidara ya q el mayor tenia la mirada perdida en sus ojos cristalinos

- em si deidara soy todo oídos – dijo

- bueno como empiezo tu sabes el chico q me presentaron la otra vez no – sasori no – le respondió el moreno a el ojiazul – SI ese mismo pues ayer me invito a salir wow itachi nunca pensé q hubiera alguien con tanto gusto al arte, mas es tan lindo salimos como unas cuatro veces pero ayer me dijo q si quería ser su novio – en eso itachi se sobre salto empujando a deidara al piso

- _su novio me pido que sea mi novio novio novio –_esas palabras eran las únicas q paseaban en la mente de itachi

Fin del flash back

A pasado casi 4 meses desde entonces desde q paso esa escena se me fue el mundo parezco un vegetal doy asco pero sigo adelante aunque cada día te vea llorando por ese cochino hombre y que siempre me dices yo lo perdono por amor a mi no me basta con eso todos los días lo veo llorando quejándose de dolor por q por q lo golpeo , violo , pues si pero aun lo perdonas o tendrás miedo de q te haga mas daño de lo normal me pregunto si algún día mi amor hacia ti será correspondido miro la ventana y veo tu figura!

- deidara… - miro fijamente – DEIDARA!!-

Continuara


	2. un dia cotidiano?

Mi día cotidiano según dei-chan

Mi día cotidiano según dei-chan

- deidara… - miro fijamente – DEIDARA!!-

Salí corriendo de mi departamento realemte ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ponerme ropa decente solo la chaqueta Salí en pijama pero fui lo mas rápido q pude en eso uno de mis pies pierde el equilibro y caigo por las escaleras, no importo igual corrí hasta la calle si vivía en un piso 13

En la calle se encontraba el joven rubio digamos q no muy feliz q digamos

JA GENIAL AHORA EL PARAGUA SE ROMPE Y SE VA ES Q SOLO ME PASA AMI – decía el rubio mientras q caminaba

flash back –versión deidara-

Era un día común despertaba adolorido gracias a mi linda pareja q mas puedo hacer todos los días llego tarde y el cree q lo engaño me golpea por eso ¬¬ bueno total siempre es la misma excusa '' no lo quise hacer'' demo le creo no se por q pero es q lo amo tanto aunque tenga q ganarme su confianza…

buenos días danna ya despertó – decía el joven rubio mientras ponía la mesa

buenos día dei – decía con gran tristeza

danna le pasa algo – dijo preocupado

no dei solo soy yo no te preocupes – dijo sasori mostrando una sonrisa pero bn falsa

_ajam ajam mejor no insisto no quiero gritos desde temprano_- pensaba el rubio

Deidara se sirvo el desayuno comieron en silencio ninguno formulo ninguna palabra en todo el desayuno terminaron en eso deidara levanto los platos y los fue a lavar mientras lavaba sintió unas frías manos pasar por su cintura en eso se voltio y vio a sasori este se sorprendió mucho pues a pesar se sentía muy calido en eso sasori empezó a darle suaves besos en el cuello haciendo q deidara gimiera en eso le dijo

dei te tengo una sorpresa esta noche espero q no llegues tarde o veras – dijo sasori separándose del rubio sin antes darle un beso en sus tiernos labios y irse a su trabajo

si danna – dijo deidara

a veces creo q sasori es raro tiene doble personalidad es tan cariñoso en la mañana y en la noche no se q le pasa aunque esa amenaza q me dijo es por eso – en eso el rubio se le aguaron los ojos – eso por eso q ando por esa MALDITA amenaza si lo amo pero no no no es para hacerme eso no se aunque al principio digo digo q lo amo no es eso lo quiero no como antes era mas amable conmigo mas cariñoso ahora se volvió un moustro lleno de celos tan solo le pudiera decir a alguien pero mi miedo me invade no puedo mas quiero huir pero no puedo. En eso sonó el celular de deidara

_Reila..._

_Deatte kara doredake onaji kizu wo oi_

_Doredake sasae atta?_

_Kimi ga tsurai toki ni wa hoka no dare yori_

_Boku dake ni oshiete hoshikatta_

_Jijitsu ga me ni yakitsuku_

_Mugon de fudou no kimi wa nani mo omou_

_Riyuu nado iranai sa_

_Tada boku no kimi wo kaeshite kurereba_

_-_moshi moshi

- deidara donde rayos andas metido

- este por q lo dice si es...

- son las 11 de la mañana

- LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA grrrr KISAME POR Q NO ME LLAMASTES ANTES

- CLARO Q LO HIZE PERO CON ESE TONITO Q TIENES DE CELULAR NO CREO Q LOS ESCUCHES

-HAY YA ME VOY CHAO

Tranco bruscamente para después buscar su uniforme si trabaja de mesero con kisame , hidan , kakuzu, itachi q era el vicepresidente de la empresa aunque itachi es uno de mis mejores amigos lo quiero aunque anda medio paranoico º-º vive diciendo q sasori me pega bueno si lo hace pero no voy andar diciendo eso lo mata mi líder es pein con su linda muy sexy esposa aunque siempre dicen q soy su hermana muy bn soy hombre ¬¬y no tengo pelo azul ni pinta lolita aunque me gusta decirle lolita suena lindo lolita-.chan lolita-chan ya mucho me pase de estupido , Salí del departamento corriendo para colmo de mis colmo todo estaba trancado así q me toca trabajar mis lindas piernas bueno así me ejercito tengo cuerpo de hombre no de mujer , corrí lo mas rápido q pude claro mi mala suerte no falla nunca casi me aplasta un carro me llevo una bicicleta por delante me tropecé llegando al lugar el resto del día no hubo clientela así q me quede limpiando. Como estaba solo me puse mis audífonos y me puse a cantar bueno mi voz no es muy linda q digamos pero no hay nadie así q no hay problema eso creía

-Reila... Ienakatta kono kotoba wo

- DEIDARA!!

-Reila... Ima koko de kimi ni utau yo

- DEIDARAAAA CALLATE ME ANDAS ESCUCHANDO

- Reila... Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru

- DEIDARA ESCUCHAME DEIDARAAAAAA!!- esa voz era muy chillona me estaba aturdiendo pero seguire cantando

- Reila... Aishite… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KONAN ¡!

- hasta q por fin sabes q no cantas bien deidara

- lo se ya me lo han dicho ¬¬ y dime lolita q haces aquí

- vamos a cerrar son las 6

- las SEIS!! Me voy lolita cuídate chao toma la escoba limpia bn te amo!!

- HEY DEIDARA DEIDARA – la puerta se cerró bruscamente dejando a la peliazul sola con una escoba

Kyaaaaa voy tarde voy tarde nooooooo maldito trafico nunca llegare y menos a pie en eso empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia – genial lo q me faltaba – saco un paraguas y se fue caminando por un atajo la lluvia iba empeorando las bénticas eran realmente insoportables hasta q en una de esas se me fue el paraguas se rompió

fin del flash back

Ahora me ven aquí tirado en la calle con frió mojado y un loco corriendo en pijama hacia mi gritando mi nombre OO

Continuara

Bueno Oo a decir verdad me reí escribiendo sobre la mala suerte de deidara pobre XD seeh alo mejor esperaban algo mas romántico y dramático pero en toda historia hay q poner algo de comedia XD bueno yo me reí hahahaha pobre dei no tiene suerte

Para el prox si les pongo su drama w muchas gracias por sus comentarios pocos pero me hicieron feliz las quiero mis niñas xD escriban no sean flojitas


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora me ven aquí tirado en la calle con frió mojado y un loco corriendo en pijama hacia mi gritando mi nombre

Ahora me ven aquí tirado en la calle con frió mojado y un loco corriendo en pijama hacia mi gritando mi nombre

DEIDARA – gritaba el moreno frenéticamente

Si soy yo – decía el rubio con ''gran animo'' _– genial ahora el paranoico de itachi aaaa no se q le pasa a ese hombre me conoce muy poco bueno en verdad son como 7 meses pero el nunca me habla y como no habla le cuento mi secretos si muy bn eso es malo no pero bueno el anda como q obsesionado por mi ?-_ pensaba el rubio mientras su mirada perdida en un punto fijo del suelo

Deidara estas bien q te paso q haces aquí como llegaste quien te boto fue sasori verdad ese desgraciado me las pagara – decía itachi

Ya ya no fue el aaaa es una larga historia y es culpa de lolita – decía el rubio mientras se paraba de ahí

Aaah perdón – decía algo apenado

Este itachi yo se q es un abuso pero tienes un paraguas – decía el rubio con un lindo tono rosa en sus mejillas –por favor- decía haciendo puchero –_ no puedo creer que este cayendo tan bajo por un paraguas hay dios mis padres tenían razón solo serviría para ser un cualquiera pero que mas da ya ando en esta situación _

Claro deidara pero con una pequeñita condición – dijo itachi dedicándole una sonrisa muy calida haciendo que deidara se sonrojara

Cual es – decía con curiosidad - _ahorita me pide dame un beso por un paraguas este llaga esperen itachi no es de las personas que abusan de chicos con pintas de niña no? Supongo_

Bueno que vayas a mi departamento me aceptes un café y un cambio de ropa por que mírate pareces un perro mojado jajajaja – dijo con un tono burlón

Jaja que gracioso peroo es q tengo…- no pudo terminar la frase debido de que el no interrumpió

Pero nada vamos – dijo agarrándolo del brazo sin lastímalo

Peroo itachi tengo q irme saso… - de nuevo fue interrumpido

SASORI NADA – dijo histérico el moreno

A mi no me gritas itachi así que me bajas el tono y sabes que me voy – dijo molesto deidara sajándose del agarre de itachi

No espera deidara no quise gritarte enserio – lo agarra de nuevo

Itachi ya dije que me soltaras de una buena vez ¡ - dijo deidara dejando a itachi ahí sin palabras

Deidara yo te amo – dijo en un leve susurro

Eh dijiste algo – dijo nervioso el rubio había oído bien un te amo

No deidara nada vete que sasori te espera – dijo dedicándole una buena y infijida sonrisa

…

Mientras camino a mi hogar me iba paseando por las calles de la fría cuidad ya había escampado un poco pero hay algo que perturbaba seguir era esas palabras que llegue a escuchar _esa voz sus ojos no se pero itachi lo veo lindo tierno algo q ni siquiera sasori me llego a mostrar pero QUE RAYOS ANDO PENSANDO a ver sasori único hombre en mi vida? Como quisiera ser mujer y demandarlo por abuso! Bueno cual será esa sorpresa que me dijo esta mañana jaja a pesar de lo que me hace lo amo? _

Al llegar a ''nuestro departamento'' donde vivimos en '' paz y armonía '' me monte en el ascensor subí al tercer piso mientras me peinaba ya q estaba hecho un desastre total cuando solo el famoso "tim" del ascensor me baje y vi la puerta abierta todo estaba oscuro entre

sasori esta ahí – dije con curiosidad en eso veo una notita en el suelo

_Mira bien mira bien_

_Pequeño_

_Que lo q buscas solo esta a unos pasos cerca _

_Solo mira bien a tu alrededor _

_Atte._

_Sasori _

waa que romántico – dijo el rubio vio toda la habitación y no encontraba nada en eso sintió q la puerta se cerro sola y que le vendaban los ojos

solo déjate llevar – dijo una voz muy seductora en su oído besando cada parte de su cuello

Aamh daana – decía el rubio mientras disfrutaba

Ssh dei déjate llevar no hables – este empezó a besar devorar cada parte del cuello de deidara saboreándolo recorriendo con sus manos su lindo dorso quitándole cada pieza de ropa que traía el joven rubio

Continuara……


End file.
